


Nothing in the Marines prepared him for this

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sharing a Bed, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Now that Sam is 5, John thinks its more than time for the boys to have their own beds.ORDuring the sixth screaming night in a row, John has to conclude that his younger son is a stubborn little shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts).



John has to put his foot down. The bed sharing has to stop. 

Dean is 9 now - he’ll be 10 in a couple of months. John’s memories of being that age are blurred by time, but _inappropriate things _will start to happen with Dean at some time fairly soon and it’s best that the bed sharing is dealt with long before that starts to happen.__

__And his little Sammy is five now and going to school properly - he needs to learn to stand on his own two feet._ _

__It’s in everyone’s best interests._ _

__It won’t be that difficult to put an end to it._ _

__Surely._ _

__***_ _

__During the sixth screaming night in a row John has to conclude that his younger son is a stubborn little shit._ _

__John has moved Sam from Dean’s bed at least 5 times already tonight. Possibly more. Sleep deprivation is definitely having an effect on him. Each time, Sammy screams and screams, fighting furiously against John’s hold until he is tipped into his own bed._ _

__“Want to stay with Dean. Want to stay with Dean. WANT TO STAY WITH DEAN.” The noise is earsplitting - Sam is never going to need to worry about making himself heard._ _

__He’ll then sit there, glaring at John, until his eyelids start to droop and his little body starts to waver. Sleep deprivation is having an effect on Sammy, too. Each time John thinks that Sammy has finally given up and drifted off to sleep, he gets back up to go and check on Dean and hopefully to find his own bed._ _

__He’s deliberately decided to try this while they’re staying in one of the biggest rental houses they’ve ever had, so that the boys can have their own room. Foolishly, he’d thought the allure of having their own space would be enticing for his sons, as well as making it more difficult for them to sneak into each other’s beds. He was wrong. At this point, the only benefit is that the house is detached, meaning that there are no angry motel managers shouting at him every morning, and thankfully, no one calling the CPS._ _

__Each time, he goes back into Dean’s room to find his older son buried under his blankets, sobbing silently, his whole body shaking with the force of his tears. John doesn’t know if it’s because Dean is upset for himself, or because he can’t bear to see Sam so distressed. It’s not like Dean is talking to him to tell him and ultimately, it doesn’t matter. He tries to comfort Dean ineffectively, but Dean just burrows further under the covers each time and eventually, John goes to get ready for sleep._ _

__The next stage of his evening happens slightly differently each time, but with the same result. Whether its when he’s brushing his teeth, or as he completes his security checks on the house, or as he pulls back his own covers, he becomes aware of a little figure stealing through the hallways, trying so hard to be stealthy. Sam is not going to give up so easily, and attempts to get back to Dean’s room every single time._ _

__And the whole process goes back to the beginning._ _

__***_ _

__Each night sees a different tactic - John sleeping in a chair next to Sam’s bed to stop him from getting out (but John eventually falls asleep), John sleeping in a chair next to Dean’s bed to try and deter Sam at the door (but John eventually falls asleep), John letting Sam sleep in his own bed in case Sam really is scared of being by himself (but John eventually falls asleep), John moving the small camp bed into Sam’s room to let Dean sleep in the same room (but Sam crawls in with him anyway and the rusty old bed collapses with a clang). The one night he manages to outlast Sam (night one, before lack of sleep really hits him), his boys are both so exhausted the next day that he finds them curled up asleep together mid-afternoon._ _

__Basically, each night ends in defeat, his boys fast asleep with Sam tucked into Dean’s arms as usual. Part of the problem, he thinks, is that Sam’s never had a bear, or a doll, or a blankie that he could have in his new bed for comfort. Dean’s always been his blankie, long before Dean carried his wailing little brother out of their burning home._ _

__John can’t even be angry, not really - they are so ridiculously adorable cuddling together and they won’t be this small for much longer. But it really does have to stop._ _

__***_ _

__By night 8, John is so exhausted that he can barely see straight. His experience in the Marines had nothing on the stubbornness of his younger son._ _

__As he stands over Dean’s bed, looking at Sam in his little footie pyjamas, his hand gripping Dean’s Zeppelin tshirt so tight, even in sleep, and the way Dean’s forehead is tipped down so that his nose presses against Sam’s forehead, he can’t bring himself to fight any longer._ _

__It’ll sort itself out, he reasons as he pulls the covers up over them both, tucking them in tight together._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](http://www.soy-em.tumblr.com/)


End file.
